


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by Starofwinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Dean Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, Post-Hell, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Dean wakes up from a nightmare, and lets himself have what he really needs, just for a minute.





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

“Dean -  _ Dean!” _

He jerks awake, fighting the chains wrapped around him, screaming himself hoarse though the sound is muffled.  “Sam! Sammy!” He can see it, see what the demons had forced him to watch over and over, Sam  _ dead, dying, begging him for help as he bled out- _

“Dean- it’s okay, it’s me, I’m here, easy-”  

When he opens his eyes, it’s to the water-stained ceiling of the shitty motel, and Sam’s arms are wrapped around him, holding him still while he shakes.  “Sammy?” His voice is rough and his throat hurts like he’s been deep-throating sandpaper, but he can’t feel hellfire on his skin, and he can breathe again, even if it’s deep, raspy breaths of cold, humid air from the rattling AC unit under the window.

“Yeah, Dean, it’s me, you just had a nightmare, everything’s fine.”  Sam is rubbing his back, the way Dean had always done for him when he had nightmares.  “It’s okay.” 

Dean grips the arm still wrapped around his chest, closing his eyes for a minute just to feel Sam pressed against his back.  He should move, get up, do  _ something _ , but  _ just for a minute _ , he needs to know Sam is okay, that  _ he’s _ okay - as okay as they’ll ever be, at least - and he turns his head to bury his face in Sam’s shoulder again, clinging to him.  For now, this is the only place in the whole damn universe he wants to be.


End file.
